Konoha's Samurai
by Vandalism27
Summary: Gara-gara setetes darah yang jatuh ke perkamen tua milik sang kakek, Naruto harus berhadapan dengan samurai tangguh dari Konoha! / WARN : SASUNARU! BL, YAOI! OOC! DLDR XD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto BUKAN punya saya! Apalah dayaku, yang hanya bisa gambar gunung+matahari+sawah, lengkap dengan jalan rayanya…**

 **.**

 **Konoha's Samurai © Vandalism27**

 **.**

 **Warning : SASUNARU! BL, YAOI, OOC, alur berantakan dan ga jelas, typo berserakan, dan sederet kecacatan lainnya.**

.

 **Sinopsis:**

 **Gara-gara setetes darah yang jatuh ke perkamen tua milik sang kakek, Naruto harus berhadapan dengan samurai tangguh dari Konoha!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **.**

 **.**

"NARUTO!"

Suara Jiraiya, menggema di dalam rumah mewah itu. Pria tua berusia lebih dari setengah abad itu tengah berdiri sambil memasang wajah garang. Sang cucu, tak lain dan tak bukan–Namikaze Naruto, kembali berbuat ulah.

"Kali ini apa lagi yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jiraiya.

Sang cucu menunduk, tidak berani menatap wajah sang kakek. Dan hal itu semakin menyulut amarah Jiraiya. Pria itu mengacungkan selembar kertas di tangan kanannya, lalu bertanya sekali lagi, "Kakek tanya, apa yang lakukan? Kenapa kakek lagi-lagi mendapat surat panggilan, huh? Naruto!" bentaknya emosi.

Sang cucu mengkeret ketakutan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya sang kakek semarah ini padanya. Padahal biasanya, sang kakek hanya akan menghela napas lalu datang ke sekolahnya tanpa bertanya macam-macam.

Sepertinya, kali ini Naruto sedikit keterlaluan.

Kemarin, pemuda berambut pirang itu menghajar temannya yang suka sekali mengintip murid-murid perempuan yang sedang berganti pakaian. Masalahnya di sana ada Sakura, gadis cantik incarannya. Malang bagi si pengintip mesum, Naruto menangkap basah dia yang sedang berusaha mengintip. Tanpa basa-basi, Naruto menghajarnya sampai masuk rumah sakit.

Dan akibat dari ulahnya itu, Jiraiya dipanggil ke sekolah sedangkan Naruto mendapatkan hukuman skorsing selama satu minggu.

Merasa amarahnya tak akan menyelesaikan apapun, Jiraiya menghela napas. Dilemparnya kertas berisi surat panggilan itu ke atas meja, lalu menghempaskan dirinya di kursi kerja.

Jiraiya memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut, "Kemari, kau!" katanya.

Sang cucu mendekat takut-takut. Meskipun ekspresinya terlihat lucu di mata Jiraiya, namun demi kebaikan sang cucu, Jiraiya memutuskan untuk memasang wajah galak.

"M-maafkan aku, Jii-chan." Cicitnya. Pemuda manis itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, lalu bergumam, "A-aku tidak sengaja…"

"Tidak sengaja?" Jiraiya memotong ucapan sang cucu, "Menghajar orang dengan kesadaran penuh, tidak sengaja, katamu?" Jiraiya menatap sang cucu tajam, bermaksud mengintimidasi.

Biarpun di luar sana dia dikenal sebagai seorang berandalan, Naruto adalah pemuda yang manja dan cengeng di depan sang kakek. Dia mulai merengek, "Habisnya, dia–" Naruto mengerem kata-katanya, lalu menghela napas. Percuma juga menjelaskan kalau ujung-ujungnya dimarahi. "Maaf Jii-chan, itu semua salahku."

Jiraiya mendengus, "Memang itu kesalahanmu! Dan sekarang, agar kau kapok dan tidak berbuat ulah lagi, Jii-chan akan memberimu hukuman!"

Mata bermanik biru itu melebar, "Apa?! Tidak! Jangan hukum aku, Jii-chan!" Naruto memasang wajah andalannya. Rengekan maut yang selalu ampuh untuk meluluhkan hati sang kakek.

Sayangnya, rengekan itu tak mempan kali ini. "Tidak ada tapi-tapi, Naruto." Pria berambut panjang itu berdiri dari kursinya. "Ikut Jii-chan!"

Mau tak mau, Naruto menurut. Sambil menggerutu dalam hati, dia mengikuti langkah kaki sang kakek yang ternyata menuju ke perpustakaan. Untuk apa sang kakek membawanya kemari?

"Untuk apa kita kemari?" tanya Naruto. "Jii-chan kan tahu, aku tak suka membaca buku."

"Kita kemari bukan karena kau suka atau tidak. Jii-chan mengajakmu kemari, untuk memberimu hukuman, yaitu membersihkan ruangan ini!" Kata-kata Jiraiya sukses membuat Naruto mematung, "Jii-chan sudah lama ingin merapihkan buku-buku yang berantakan dan tidak sesuai urutannya, juga membersihkan tempat ini dari debu. Jadi, kau saja yang lakukan, oke?"

"T-tapi–!" Naruto hendak protes, namun urung dilakukan ketika menatap wajah garang sang kakek. Sial, kakeknya sedang tidak bisa dibantah, apalagi dirayu! "Baiklah …" jawab Naruto pada akhirnya, memutuskan untuk pasrah.

Jiraiya tersenyum, "Anak pintar." Katanya, sambil menepuk lembut kepala cucu kesayangannya itu. "Oh iya, kau lihat lemari itu?" Jiraiya menunjuk sebuah lemari kecil yang terdiri dari beberapa laci, "Jangan dibuka. Disitu banyak barang berharga yang tak ternilai harganya. Kau mengerti?"

"Ya, Jii-chan." Jawab Naruto. Mata biru itu menatap sekeliling perpustakaan. Dia tidak suka membaca, dan tidak suka berada di perpustakaan yang sepi.

"Kalau ada perlu, kau bisa mencari Jii-chan di ruang kerja." Kata Jiraiya, yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala Naruto. Setelah menepuk kepala sang cucu sekali lagi, Jiraiya keluar dari ruangan itu sambil tersenyum puas.

Sementara itu, Naruto berjalan mengitari perpustakaan. Dia melihat beberapa deret buku diletakkan sembarangan dan tidak rapi. Pemuda itu mendesis, dia tidak suka ini! Harus mulai dari mana, coba!

Perhatiannya teralih ke lemari yang tadi ditunjuk sang kakek. Lemari itu terbuat dari besi, terdiri dari empat buah laci. Karena penasaran, dia mendekati lemari itu lalu membukanya.

Dia membuka laci pertama. Beruntung, tidak dikunci. Naruto mengernyit ketika dia hanya menemukan beberapa buku-buku tua yang sudah lapuk. Hidungnya mengerut, tidak suka bau buku tua. Dia segera menutup laci itu. Hal yang sama terjadi pada laci kedua dan ketiga.

Tetapi, ada yang berbeda dari laci keempat.

Di dalam laci itu terdapat sebuah kotak yang terbuat dari kayu jati. Naruto yang penasaran, mengangkat kotak kayu itu lalu membukanya. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah perkamen yang sepertinya sudah berumur.

"Apanya yang barang berharga? Di sini hanya ada buku-buku tua yang sudah usang." Gumamnya.

Naruto meletakkan kotak kayu itu di lantai, lalu mengambil perkamen yang diikat menggunakan pita berwarna merah itu. "Aku buka ah, Jii-chan tidak akan tahu aku membuka ini, kalau aku simpan kembali dengan benar."

Naruto membaca perkamen itu dengan seksama. Isi perkamen itu membuatnya mengangkat alis. Pasalnya, perkamen tua itu menceritakan tentang seorang samurai yang hidup beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu.

"Yang benar saja …" gumam Naruto. Pemuda berparas manis itu mendengus, kakeknya memang menyukai hal-hal berbau sejarah.

 _Uchiha Sasuke. Keturunan terakhir Klan Uchiha yang berhasil selamat setelah tragedi pembantaian klannya. Memiliki wajah yang tampan, dengan mata hitam setajam elang, rambut sekelam malam tanpa bintang serta badan tinggi tegap dan kuat. Salah satu prajurit terbaik yang dimiliki Konoha. Dia sanggup menjatuhkan 100 orang prajurit seorang diri._

Lagi-lagi, pemuda itu mendengus.

"Heh, mana ada manusia sesempurna ini? Kalau benar ada yang seperti ini di depan mataku, aku tidak akan segan menciumnya lalu kujadikan pacar!" gerutunya. "Sudah ah, lebih baik aku rapihkan lagi sebelum Jii-chan melihat."

Naruto buru-buru menggulung perkamen itu. Mungkin karena kurang hati-hati, jarinya tergores pinggiran perkamen. Jari itu berdarah, dan tanpa sengaja darah itu menetes ke perkamen.

"Aduh! Perkamennya! Sial, kalau begini Jii-chan bisa mencincangku hidup-hidup!" Pemuda itu meletakkan perkamen kakeknya di lantai, lalu pergi mencari sesuatu untuk membersihkan noda darah.

Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari perkamen yang tadi dibacanya, bersinar. Sinar redup itu berpendar kebiruan.

"Aha! Aku bisa pakai ini!" Seru Naruto ketika menemukan sekotak tissue. Tepat ketika pemuda itu membalikkan badannya untuk membersihkan si perkamen, sinar kebiruan yang redup tadi berubah menjadi biru terang, semakin terang dan terang.

Naruto terpaksa menggunakan lengannya untuk menutupi mata akibat dari terangnya sinar biru itu. Lama dia menunggu, setelah yakin sinar itu sudah padam, Naruto menurunkan lengannya dengan hati-hati.

"Sinar apa barusan?" gumamnya.

Dia hendak mencari tahu asal sinar itu, tetapi mata biru Naruto menangkap sesuatu yang janggal, dan tidak seharusnya berada di perpustakaan itu.

Sesosok pemuda yang sangat tampan, dengan armor besi menutupi tubuhnya dan pedang panjang menggantung di pinggangnya. Rambut pemuda itu sebahu, agak sedikit berantakan dan sebagian poni menutupi matanya. Mata itu bermanik hitam, tatapan matanya tajam dan menusuk. Tubuh pemuda itu tinggi besar dan terlihat kokoh. Bibir merahnya yang tipis membentuk garis lurus, tanpa senyum.

Tiba-tiba pemuda asing itu bergerak, memasang sikap waspada lalu menyentuh gagang pedang yang tergantung dipinggangnya, "Siapa kau?" Tanyanya pada Naruto yang masih mematung. Naruto seolah terhipnotis mendengar suaranya yang berat dan dalam.

Naruto tersentak dari kekagumannya pada sang pemuda tampan. Dia teringat sesuatu. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menggumamkan satu nama yang terdengar mustahil dan tak masuk akal, "K-kau … U-Uchiha Sasuke?" Gumamnya.

Sang pemuda asing tidak merespon gumaman Naruto.

Mata bermanik biru milik Naruto melebar, dia sadar … orang ini tidak seharusnya berada di sini! "Gyaaaaaaah! Hantuuuuu!" Pemuda itu pun menjerit sejadi-jadinya.

Pemuda asing itu bergerak secepat kilat, lalu membungkam bibir Naruto. Dia tidak jadi menarik pedangnya ketika sadar lawannya hanyalah seorang bocah tanpa senjata.

"Diam!" desis pemuda itu. Dia menahan tubuh Naruto yang memberontak. Namun sekeras apapun Naurto berusaha, dia tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya. Cekalan pemuda ini terlalu kuat!

"Naruto!" Sang kakek muncul dari ambang pintu dengan tampang khawatir karena mendengar teriakan sang cucu. Meskipun dia jengkel setengah mati dengan kelakuan sang cucu, Naruto tetaplah cucu kesayangannya, bagian dari keluarganya.

Jiraiya mengernyit heran melihat sosok asing yang berdiri terlalu dekat dengan sang cucu. "Siapa kau? Bagaimana bisa kau masuk kemari?" tanyanya. Jiraiya menggeram ketika melihat wajah minta tolong sang cucu. "Lepaskan dia! Jangan sentuh cucuku, sialan!"

Pemuda asing itu serta merta melepaskan cekalannya pada Naruto. "Ini hamba, Uchiha Sasuke, Yang Mulia!" Pemuda itu berlutut, memberi hormat pada Jiraiya. "Maafkan kelancangan hamba menyentuh cucu anda! Hamba pantas mati!" seru pemuda itu.

Mendengar perkataan dan perilaku aneh bin ajaib sang pemuda asing, Jiraiya dan Naruto saling menatap dengan tatapan heran sekaligus bingung. Apa yang terjadi? Siapa pemuda aneh ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Oke, ini baru awalnya aja, semacem opening (ceilee…) makanya masih pendek buaaaaaanget. Tapi chapter selanjutnya bakal lebih panjang kok, tenang aja.**

 **Aku cuma mau tau tanggapan kalian seperti apa. Kalau positif, aku akan buat lanjutannya. Kalau enggak, ya… terpaksa aku hentikan. Sesederhana itu.**

 **Baiklah, silahkan berkomentar!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto BUKAN punyaku!**

 **.**

 **Konoha's Samurai © Vandalism27**

 **.**

 **Warning : SASUNARU! BL, YAOI, alur berantakan dan ga jelas, typo berserakan, dan sederet kecacatan lainnya. OOC PARAH, terutama Sasuke! Gak suka? Woles, JANGAN CAPER!**

.

 **Sinopsis:**

 **Gara-gara setetes darah yang jatuh ke perkamen tua milik sang kakek, Naruto harus berhadapan dengan samurai tangguh dari Konoha!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **.**

 **.**

Jiraiya duduk di sofa sambil bersedekap. Pandangan matanya menusuk seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk dengan sikap formal di depannya. Pemuda itu tak bergerak dan tak bersuara sedikitpun. Jiraiya penasaran, jangan-jangan pemuda ini tidak bernapas?

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, dari klan Uchiha," jawab pemuda berambut hitam itu. Dia terus menunduk, tak berani menatap mata Jiraiya.

Jiraiya tak suka itu, dia menatap sebal pemuda yang menurutnya tidak sopan. "Tatap mataku kalau kau sedang bicara padaku," kata Jiraiya. Menurutnya, tidaklah sopan jika tidak menatap mata orang yang kau ajak bicara.

"Ampuni hamba! Hamba tidak pantas menatap mata Yang Mulia!" seru pemuda itu.

"Pfftt!" suara menahan tawa yang datang dari seseorang yang duduk di sebelah Jiraiya, membuat sang pemuda raven mengernyit tidak suka. "Huahahahahahaha!" tawa Naruto menyebur keluar tanpa bisa dicegah. "Ampuni hamba, Yang Mulia! Hamba pantas mati!" kata Naruto, dengan nada mengejek. Pemuda itu membuat mimik konyol, lalu tertawa keras sambil memukul lengan sofa.

Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan tajam.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Jangan menggodanya," kata Jiraiya. "Dan kau, anak muda, kenapa memanggilku Yang Mulia? Aku bukanlah seorang raja atau seseorang yang terhormat," katanya pada Sasuke.

"Anda adalah Kaisar Konoha!" Sasuke bersikeras. "Hamba tak mungkin melupakan wajah kaisar hamba sendiri!"

Jiraiya menghela napas. "Dengar, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tak tahu kau berasal dari jaman apa. Dan aku yakin kau bukan berasal dari tahun 2018. Asal kau tahu, aku ini hanyalah seorang pengusaha biasa yang menyukai benda-benda antik dan memiliki nilai sejarah," Jelasnya.

Naruto tersentak, lalu menjetikkan jarinya. " _Jii_ - _chan_ , mungkinkah, kau adalah reinkarnasi seorang kaisar?" tanyanya pada sang kakek.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara, Naruto. Mana mungkin orang sepertiku adalah kaisar," tegur Jiraiya. "Nah, Sasuke, apa kau tidak keberatan menceritakan padaku, bagaimana bisa kau berada di perpustakaanku? Dan bersikaplah seperti biasa padaku. Jangan gunakan 'hamba', cukup pakai 'aku' dan panggil aku dengan namaku, yaitu Jiraiya!"

Sasuke terdiam, tampak berpikir. Sejurus kemudian dia mulai bicara. "Hamba–maksudku, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku tak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ketika itu, aku sedang berpatroli keliling istana karena aku mendapat laporan ada seseorang yang sedang berusaha membunuh kaisar. Lalu tiba-tiba ada cahaya terang yang sangat menyilaukan. Dan ketika aku membuka mata, aku sudah berada di dalam ruangan yang penuh buku dan–" kalimat Sasuke menggantung, dia menatap Naruto. "–aku melihat dia. Aku pikir dia musuhku, makanya aku menyerangnya. Tapi kemudian, aku sadar dia bukan musuhku. Rambut dan warna matanya aneh, pakaiannya juga," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar. "Aku yakin, semua ini terjadi karena dia."

Jiraiya melirik sang cucu. "Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan di perpustakaan?"

Naruto tersenyum gugup. Ia menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. "A-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, kok. Hanya melihat-lihat perkamen milik _Jii_ - _chan_ , lalu ketika aku hendak menyimpannya, jariku tak sengaja berdarah, lalu mengenai perkamen itu. Tiba-tiba saja–seperti yang dia katakan–muncul cahaya terang. Eh, tiba-tiba saja dia muncul!"

Jiraiya menghela napas lelah. "Kau itu selalu saja membuat masalah!" katanya, sambil memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Tiba-tiba dia mendapatkan sebuah ide menarik. "Sasuke, kau bilang kau adalah seorang samurai? Kau bisa bela diri? Aku ada pekerjaan untukmu."

Sasuke mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja, Jiraiya- _sama_. Aku bisa bela diri, juga bisa menggunakan pedang dengan baik," jawabnya.

"Tidak, tidak perlu pakai pedang segala. Kau bisa menyimpan pedangmu selama berada di sini. Bisa runyam masalahnya kalau kau pergi sambil menenteng pedang," kata Jiraiya. "Aku ingin kau menjadi _bodyguard_ untuk anak ini."

"Apaaa?! Kenapa dia jadi _bodyguard_ -ku?!" Naruto protes. Ia merasa dirinya bukanlah anak kecil yang harus dijaga.

"Tentu saja agar kau tidak membuat masalah!"

"Maaf …," kata Sasuke pelan, tapi sanggup didengar dua orang yang sedang berdebat itu. "Aku akan menjadi bodi–apa?" tanya Sasuke, dengan wajah yang terlihat bingung.

" _Bodyguard_ ," koreksi Jiraiya. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya ketika sadar lawan bicaranya bukan berasal dari jaman modern. Tentu saja dia tidak mengerti bahasa asing. " _Bodyguard_ sama seperti seorang pengawal pribadi. Tugasmu adalah menjaga dan juga mengawasinya, agar dia tidak berbuat masalah. Apa kau bisa?"

"Siap! Akan saya laksanakan dengan baik, Jiraiya- _sama_!"

Jiraiya tersenyum, "Bagus!" katanya. "Nah, untuk sekarang, kau bisa beristirahat di salah satu kamar yang ada di rumah ini. Kau juga bisa menggunakan kamar mandi yang ada. Santai saja, anggap saja rumah sendiri. Ini juga sebagai bentuk tanggung jawabku, karena ulah cucuku kau terdampar di masa depan."

"Terima kasih atas kebaikan Anda, Jiraiya- _sama_." Kata Sasuke, sambil membungkuk sopan penuh rasa terima kasih.

Naruto mencibir. "Ya, ya. Terima kasih kembali, Samurai- _san_ yang baik hati."

"Naruto, antarkan Sasuke- _san_ ke kamarnya. Pakai saja bekas kamar Tsunade yang dulu, lalu pinjamkan pakaianmu untuknya," perintah Jiraiya pada sang cucu.

Sang cucu mendengus sebal. "Baiklah, _Jii_ - _chan_ ," Naruto beranjak dari posisinya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Sasuke mengekor setelah membungkuk sopan pada Jiraiya.

Pemuda raven itu mengamati punggung Naruto dalam diam. Dia juga mengamati rambut pirang Naruto yang berkilau di bawah benda bulat aneh yang mengeluarkan cahaya, tepat di atas kepalanya. Tinggi pemuda itu hanya sebatas bahunya. Sasuke menebak mungkin pemuda itu berusia 15 atau 16 tahunan.

"Nah, ini kamarmu," Naruto berhenti di sebuah pintu berwarna cokelat. Mata biru itu menatap tepat ke mata hitam Sasuke. Tangan tan itu terulur, menyentuh kenop pintu lalu memutarnya. "Masuk," katanya. Sasuke tak mengucapkan apa-apa, dia mengikuti langkah kaki Naruto dalam diam.

Naruto menekan sakelar lampu, untuk menerangi ruangan yang gelap itu. "Ini adalah bekas kamar bibiku, Tsunade. Pakailah untuk beristirahat."

Sasuke tak bergerak. Dia mengamati kamar yang terlihat berbeda dengan 'kamar' dalam bayangannya.

Naruto berjalan ke arah pintu lain yang ada di dalam kamar itu, lalu membukanya. "Sasuke, kemari," perintah Naruto. "Ini adalah kamar mandi. Kau mandi saja dulu. Nanti ikut makan malam bersama aku dan kakekku."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi setelah Naruto mendorong punggungnya.

Sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi, Naruto berujar, "Nah, aku akan mengambilkan handuk dan baju ganti untukmu. Semoga saja pakaianku muat, badanmu besar sekali, seperti gorilla!" Kata Naruto. Pemuda itu pun beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menatap sekeliling ruangan ini. Tadi, bocah bernama Naruto itu menyuruhnya untuk mandi. Tapi … ruangan apa ini?

Sasuke melihat benda mirip bak berwarna putih dan mengkilat, tangannya meraba permukaan benda putih itu yang terasa dingin. "Ini bak mandi? Kenapa dingin sekali? Apa sudah dekat musim dingin?" Gumamnya. Dahinya mengernyit ketika dia tak mendapati air di dalam bak mandi dengan ukuran besar itu.

Matanya kembali mengedar. Ada sebuah benda aneh berwarna putih, mirip seperti kursi tapi ada sedikit air di dalamnya.

"Benda apa ini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. "Apakah ini sumber airnya? Kenapa sedikit sekali?" Dengan polosnya, Sasuke mencelupkan tangannya ke air itu. "Airnya dingin," katanya. Tangan Sasuke mengaduk-aduk air di dalam benda itu, sebelum tatapannya beralih ke sebuah bilik kecil dengan kaca yang sedikit buram.

Sasuke berdiri, lalu masuk ke dalam bilik itu. Matanya menatap sebuah benda berwarna abu-abu yang menggantung di atas kepalanya. "Apa itu?" Dia mengernyit ketika melihat ada tetesan air dari benda itu. "Air? Apa benda ini bocor?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

Pemuda itu semakin penasaran dengan benda-benda yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Di rumahnya, tidak ada benda-benda seperti ini. Jika teman-temannya melihat ini, mereka juga pasti penasaran.

Ketukan di pintu mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Kau mandi, tidak? Kenapa tidak ada suara?" terdengar suara Naruto, "Buka pintunya, ini handuk untukmu!"

Sasuke beranjak dari posisinya, lalu berjalan menuju ke pintu. Dia menatap pintu berwarna cokelat muda itu. Dia menyentuh kenop pintu, lalu menariknya. "Kenapa tidak terbuka?" gumamnya. Dia kembali menarik-narik kenop pintu itu, "Bukankah tadi Naruto mendorongnya? Berarti aku harus menariknya, kan?"

"Sasuke! Buka pintunya!"

"Sudah!"

"Mana? Tidak terbuka!"

"Aku sedang mencobanya!"

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

Ada jeda sejenak, "… Aku tidak bisa membuka pintu ini, Naruto," kata Sasuke. Pemuda itu menggertakkan giginya ketika mendengar tawa membahana dari bocah berambut pirang itu.

"Menyingkir dari pintu! Aku akan menunjukkan caranya!"

Sasuke melangkah ke samping, lalu pintu itu terbuka. Naruto menatap Sasuke dari atas ke bawah. Mulut pemuda itu membentuk O kecil karena Sasuke masih mengenakan _armor_ -nya.

"Bukankah aku bilang mandi? Kenapa bajumu masih lengkap?!" sembur Naruto. "Sini, aku ajarkan cara membuka pintu ini!"

Sasuke berdiri di sebelah Naruto, lalu memperhatikan ketika pemuda itu menjelaskan caranya membuka pintu itu. Sasuke hidup di jaman dahulu kala, dimana pintu rumahnya cukup digeser saja tidak perlu memutar-mutar kenop segala.

Naruto baru sadar, pasti pemuda aneh ini kebingungan, ia tidak mengerti cara menggunakan toilet modern.

Menghela napas, Naruto membuat gestur agar Sasuke mendekat. "Sini, aku ajari kau untuk mandi di sini," pemuda itu berjalan menuju ke shower. "Ini untuk mandi. Cara pakai ini, kau tarik ini ke atas," katanya, sambil menarik kran _shower_. Seketika air meluncur turun dari _shower_ di atas kepala Naruto.

Naruto mendengus geli melihat ekspresi takjub Sasuke. "Untuk mematikannya, cukup tekan ke bawah," kemudian, Naruto berjalan menuju ke _bathtub_. "Ini namanya _bathtub_ , untuk berendam. Tapi kau pakai _shower_ saja kalau mau mandi, karena yang ini agak rumit dan aku malas menjelaskan. Lalu–" Naruto berjalan ke arah wastafel. "Yang ini untuk mencuci wajah dan menggosok gigi. Kau tarik saja krannya ke atas, sama seperti _shower_ tadi agar airnya keluar."

"Menggosok gigi?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, menggosok gigi. Dengan ini," Naruto mengacungkan sikat gigi dan pasta gigi yang masih baru, lalu mengajari Sasuke untuk menggunakannya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama. Naruto menyuruh Sasuke untuk mencoba menggosok giginya, dan pemuda itu merasa aneh ketika mulutnya terasa sejuk.

"Nah, kalau kau sakit perut ingin buang air–kau tahu, panggilan alam? Kau cukup buka celanamu, lalu duduk di atas sini," Naruto menjelaskan cara menggunakan toilet duduk. "Kalau kau ingin buang air kecil juga di sini, yaaah caranya sama seperti kalau kau buang air kecil di bawah pohon, tapi arahkan ke lubang berisi air itu, kau mengerti? Kalau sudah selesai, kau harus menyiramnya agar orang lain tidak dapat ' _jackpot'_. Caranya dengan menekan ini," Pemuda itu menekan tombol _flush_ , agar Sasuke paham maksudnya.

"Ini … untuk buang air?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada ragu.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

Wajah Sasuke berubah datar. "Tidak," katanya. Pemuda itu menahan mual, masalahnya tadi dia sempat mencelupkan tangannya ke lubang itu. Dia pikir itu sumber air, Sasuke bahkan sempat berpikir untuk minum disitu. Untung saja tidak jadi.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya."

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja," Kata Naruto. Ia menyerahkan satu setel pakaian untuk Sasuke. "Pakai ini, ini pakaian ganti untukmu. Kalau tidak muat, terpaksa aku harus membelikanmu pakaian baru."

Tanpa repot mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke, pemuda berambut pirang itu melenggang pergi dari kamar mandi. Pemuda itu diam-diam menghela napas. Dia teringat perkataannya di perpustakaan.

" _Heh, mana ada manusia sesempurna ini? Kalau benar ada yang seperti ini di depan mataku, aku tidak akan segan menciumnya lalu kujadikan pacar!"_

Seluruh tubuh Naruto merinding. Masa iya, dia harus mencium Sasuke, lalu berpacaran dengannya? Manusia dari masa lalu yang bahkan tidak tahu cara memakai toilet? Yang benar saja!

Yah, kalau dilihat-lihat sih, wajah Sasuke tidak buruk, sangat tampan malah. Tubuhnya tinggi besar dan terlihat kuat. Tidak akan membuatmu malu jika kau membawanya ke tempat umum. Tapi kan, dia Sasuke. Samurai- _san_ yang nyaris membunuhnya di perpustakaan!

Dan demi kolor kakeknya yang tidak dicuci lima bulan, Sasuke itu laki-laki! Tidak mungkin kan, Naruto berkencan dengan laki-laki?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto nyaris menyemburkan kuah supnya, ketika Sasuke datang ke meja makan untuk ikut makan malam.

"Astaga! Kau _sexy_ sekali! Bahahahaha!"

Pemuda itu tak kuasa menahan tawanya ketika melihat penampilan Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak, pakaian milik Naruto terlalu kecil untuk tubuh besar dan berotot itu, padahal Naruto sudah meminjamkan kausnya yang paling besar. Untung saja celananya masih muat. Itu adalah celana Naruto yang dihadiahkan oleh salah satu kerabatnya, tapi tidak terpakai karena kebesaran.

Jiraiya ikut tertawa melihat penampilan Sasuke. "Ya ampun, sepertinya kau harus berbelanja beberapa pakaian dengannya, Naruto."

"Kenapa aku?"

"Aku harus membereskan kekacauan yang ada di perpustakaan," jawab Jiraiya, menyindir Naruto.

" _Okay_ ," sahut Naruto, tidak berani protes. Pemuda itu menatap Sasuke yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. "Kenapa kau masih berdiri di situ? Sini, duduklah," kata Naruto sambil menepuk kursi di sebelahnya.

Sasuke duduk di sebelah Naruto dengan patuh. "Apakah tidak apa-apa aku makan di sini bersama kalian?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menyumpit sepotong daging, lalu meletakkannya di atas mangkuk nasi Sasuke. "Makan saja, tidak usah pikirkan yang lainnya. Di zaman ini, semua manusia punya hak yang sama, tidak ada yang derajatnya lebih rendah antara satu dengan yang lainnya."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Memang sih, beberapa orang mungkin memperlakukan si kaya dan si miskin dengan perlakuan yang berbeda. Tapi, biarpun miskin, asal perilakumu baik, orang akan lebih menghormatimu dari pada kaya tapi semena-mena."

Sasuke mengangguk paham. "Baiklah," katanya. "Terima kasih makanannya."

Selesai makan, Naruto mengajak Sasuke ke _department store_ dekat rumah. Ia meminjamkan kaus milik Jiraiya yang ternyata masih sedikit kekecilan di tubuh Sasuke, tapi lebih baik dari pada kaus Naruto yang tadi.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Belanja," sahut Naruto.

"Belanja?"

Naruto menaikkan resleting jaket Jiraiya yang dipakai Sasuke, lalu mengangguk. "Iya, kita akan membeli baju untukmu."

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Naruto- _sama_ ," kata Sasuke. Yah, walaupun Sasuke sedikit kesal pada Naruto karena sering menertawakannya, tapi dia tak enak hati kalau harus merepotkan cucu dari orang yang wajahnya mirip dengan kaisarnya.

"Panggil Naruto saja, tidak usah pakai _sama_ ," kata Naruto. "Anggap saja aku yang bertanggung jawab atas dirimu selama berada di sini. _Do you understand_?" kata Naruto sok Inggris.

Sasuke tidak mengerti arti kata terakhir yang diucapkan Naruto, tapi dia mengangguk. "Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu."

Naruto tersenyum, lalu membimbing Sasuke untuk berjalan mengikutinya. _Department store_ tujuan mereka tidak terlalu jauh, sekitar lima belas menit berjalan kaki.

Jalanan sedang ramai oleh pejalan kaki. Naruto memerintahkan Sasuke untuk berjalan sedekat mungkin dengannya. Ia tak ingin pemuda ini tersesat, lalu menghilang. Sasuke kan tidak punya apa-apa, ia tak punya saudara ataupun kenalan, bahkan tidak punya identitas.

Naruto mendengus ketika menyadari, sepanjang jalan menuju ke _department store_ , para gadis menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kagum.

Sasuke memang terlihat lebih tampan dengan pakaian modern. Naruto sengaja mengikat rambut Sasuke, karena rambut pemuda itu sedikit berantakan dan panjangnya nyaris menyentuh bahu. Ingatkan Naruto untuk mengantarkan Sasuke ke _barbershop_.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat Sasuke yang tidak terbiasa dengan benda-benda di zaman modern, seperti escalator, lift, mobil, dan lainnya. Yah, tapi harus Naruto akui, Sasuke termasuk tenang untuk ukuran orang yang tersesat di masa depan.

Setibanya di _department store_ , Naruto segera memilihkan baju dan celana yang sekiranya cocok dan muat untuk Sasuke. Setelah itu, mereka segera menuju ke _barbershop_ untuk merapihkan rambut Sasuke.

Naruto sempat bengong melihat Sasuke dengan rambutnya yang baru selesai dipotong. Wajah pemuda itu tampak _fresh_ , dan berkali lipat lebih tampan. Naruto berpikir, mungkin saja Sasuke adalah pria idaman di zamannya.

"Apa aku terlihat aneh?"

"Huh?" Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Kau terus memandangiku sejak tadi. Apa aku terlihat aneh?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak terlihat aneh, kok. Kau terlihat tam–rapi!" Naruto menggigit lidahnya yang nyaris saja kelepasan. Hampir saja, dia mengatakan bahwa Sasuke terlihat tampan. Masa laki-laki memuji laki-laki lain?

"Hn," Sasuke menggumam. "Lalu, setelah ini kita kemana?"

"Pulang. Besok pagi aku harus sekolah," jawab Naruto.

Di perjalanan pulang, Naruto terus-terusan mendengus sebal, karena semakin banyak gadis, bahkan ibu-ibu yang kepincut dengan wajah tampan Sasuke. Apa pria dari masa lalu ini punya ilmu pelet atau semacamnya?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Di ruang kerjanya, Jiraiya duduk sambil memijat pelipisnya. Sebelah tangannya memegang secarik perkamen tua yang diambilnya dari lemari besi yang ada di perpustakaan.

Jarinya mengelus setetes noda darah yang menempel di permukaan perkamen tua itu, yang bisa ia tebak bekas darah Naruto.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Samurai dari Konoha, yang hidup ratusan tahun lalu. Bagaimana bisa dia berada di perpustakaanku?" gumam Jiraiya.

Jiraiya menutup perkamen itu, lalu menyimpannya dengan hati-hati. Perkamen itu adalah warisan yang dia dapatkan dari kakeknya. Perkamen itu seperti warisan turun temurun dari keluarganya.

Pria tua itu meraih ponselnya, lalu menghubungi seseorang.

" _ **Halo?"**_ Sapa seseorang di seberang telepon.

"Kau dimana, Orochimaru?" Jiraiya bertanya tanpa membalas sapaan lawan bicaranya.

" _ **Aku sedang berada di luar kota. Ada apa?"**_

"Ah, begitukah? Kapan kau akan kembali?"

" _ **Mungkin dua minggu lagi, aku sedang ada penelitian penting. Ada apa, Jiraiya?"**_

Jiraiya menarik napas panjang. "Cucuku membuat masalah, tapi kali ini sedikit aneh dan tidak masuk akal. Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku. Jadi, ketika kau sudah kembali, bisakah kau menemuiku?"

Orochimaru terkekeh, cucu Jiraiya itu memang bandel dan suka membuat ulah. _**"Tentu saja. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti."**_

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Maaf mengganggumu."

" _ **Bukan masalah,"**_ jawab Orochimaru. _**"Ah, sudah dulu, ya. Ada hal penting yang harus aku lakukan. Sampai nanti!"**_

"Hn," sahut Jiraiya, lalu mematikan sambungan telepon itu.

Jiraiya meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja, lalu menghela napas panjang. Sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, pria itu memikirkan berbagai macam cara untuk mengembalikan Sasuke ke tempat asalnya.

Bagaimanapun caranya, Uchiha Sasuke harus kembali ke zamannya!

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Setelah aku pikirin baik-baik, fic ini bakal jadi fic ringan yang perchapternya ga lebih dari 3000 kata. Puyeng juga cyin bikin fic panjang. Hutang fic aku banyak banget soalnya. Semoga kalian masih mau baca, kalau enggak ya aku hapus aja fic ini dari pada terbengkalai.**

 **Aku juga mau minta maaf kalau fic ini sempet aku anggurin lama banget, kemarin sempet bingung bikin adegan apa yang kiranya bakal terjadi sama Sasuke di masa depan.**


End file.
